Maldade
by Lady Aquila
Summary: Se lhe fosse dada a chance de penetrar a mente de Voldemort e ouvir tudo o que ele tem a relatar, o que você poderia descobrir?


"Vê estes meus olhos? Eles te causam pavor? Um estremecimento, talvez, uma sensação de gelo em tua espinha? E minha face? Tão pouco humana, tão pouco bondosa, tão pouco SUTIL..."

"Considera- te um tolo de sorte, muita sorte, apenas por saber que fitará estas fendas em brasa, vermelhas como tochas ardendo na escuridão de minha alma, e viverá para contar, levianamente, a outros tolos como tu!"

"Esta noite convido- te a ler minha mente, minhas sombrias lembranças que mortal algum ousou penetrar e viveu para lembrar...olhe nestes olhos vermelhos, contemple esta face ofídica e reze, pois eu sou o maior bruxo maligno de toda a miserável história deste mundo e destes bruxos e trouxas que vivem suas vidas sem aspiração alguma...e talvez por isto ainda sejam humanos...tolos."

"Penetre a negra mente de Lord Voldemort."

__________________________________________________________________________

"Diz a ciência, vã tentativa trouxa de igualar seus feitos a um décimo do que nós, seres superiores, podemos, que características são herdadas de nossos antepassados, geneticamente. Deve ser por isso que, desde muito cedo, senti aflorar em mim o mal, como um veneno corrosivo de ação muito lenta e poderosa...prazerosa. No começo eu era apenas mais um tolo, como tu, como teus amigos, e, quando os pensamentos negros vinham a minha mente, emergindo das águas negras que todos temos lá no fundo, eu corria para o banheiro e chorava sob o jato de água fria do chuveiro, esfregando minha pele até sangra- la, lutando para me limpar."

"Mas, o mal é como uma mancha que quanto mais se esfrega, mais forte se torna, como na história de "Barba Azul", que as mães contam a seus filhos. A mancha de sangue na chave, denunciando a desobediência, o pecado, a tolice de uma mulher. A mancha na alma do próprio Barba Azul, denotando a maldade, a crueldade...mas, não estamos aqui para falarmos de contos ditos "infantis", mesmo porque eu jamais tive uma mãe que sentasse na beira da minha cama, à hora de dormir, e os contasse para mim." "Eu, Lord Voldemort, jamais recebi o beijo ou o afago de uma mão maternal e penso, às vezes, o quanto de mim esses gestos haveriam de ter salvo."

"E, mais uma vez voltamos à família...aquilo que eu jamais tive, mas que deixou suas seqüelas, seus longos dedos escuros, em meu caminho. Com o tempo e a insistência das idéias cruéis, passei a aceita- las em minha mente, como companheiras únicas de meus dias. Oras, vivi sempre, desde que nasci, num orfanato e se pensas que orfanatos são lindos lugares, cheios de lindas criancinhas, engana- te! Lá, como em todos os outros lugares, o homem, como o animal feroz que de fato é, luta por sua sobrevivência e amizades são formadas, alianças seladas, discórdias resolvidas pela força ou pela astúcia!"

"Eu, como a criatura estranha que sempre fui, desde cedo fazendo coisas acontecerem sem querer, machucando, no início, sem intenção, fui mandado para o lugar onde tais criaturas devem ficar: o limbo do esquecimento ou do desprezo, onde só há lugar para o vazio e, o meu vazio foi preenchido pelo ódio. Ódio, misturado com idéias maldosas, cria uma combinação poderosa e maldita..."

"Havia um prazer atroz em vê- los sofrer, gritar onde ninguém poderia ouvi- los, se contorcendo no piso, fazendo caretas de dor...uma maldade maliciosa, como se a vingança fosse um prato que se come quente e suculentamente! Naquela época, de qualquer forma, minha maldade era um veículo para meu prazer, uma válvula de escape...é o tipo de maldade comum em crianças, se quer saber e não te choques, já diziam os sábios que há crianças que guardam um pequeno demônio em si...a diferença é que eu guardava um grande demônio."

"Descobrir, após a visita daquele homem austero e astuto chamado Dumbledore, que eu era um bruxo, não ajudou a melhorar meu comportamento, pelo contrário, piorou. Essa certeza me deu, diretamente nas mãos, a convicção de um poder e uma superioridade absolutas...como uma arma nas mãos de Hittler, por exemplo."

"Em Hogwarts havia um outro mundo, aonde você chegava e ninguém precisava saber sobre você, ou melhor, ninguém precisava saber a VERDADE sobre você. Eu cheguei lá como um qualquer, igual a todos os outros alunos, mas, de alguma forma, descobri muito cedo que os outros se curvariam à mim. O tal chapéu velho e deformado tocou- me a cabeça e pareceu petrificar- se, lembrando das passagens de meus ascendentes por aquela escola, e acabou me revelando mais do que realmente pretendia."

"Saber que descendia diretamente de um dos fundadores da escola e que possuía uma família pura, nobre e de linhagem antiga, certamente não fez bem para mim, ou melhor, bem para mim fez; o mal foi para os outros. E foi neste momento que alguma coisa começou a se perder em mim, lentamente, inexoravelmente, pingando pouco a pouco de minha alma e se perdendo no vazio."

"Eu tinha tudo que um líder precisava, inspirava medo e respeito, tenha idéias inteligentes, clareza e velocidade de pensamento, algum poder de convencimento e outro tanto de força bruta para subjugar aqueles que se impunham no meu caminho...não que eu tenha subjugado todos e, esses poucos que resolveram resistir, foram marcados a fogo na lista negra de minha alma, pequenas presas correndo assustadas num futuro próximo."

"Entre os que se renderam, a maioria, se soubesse que eu era um mestiço, filho de Merope Gaunt e um Riddle qualquer, teria se afastado e me deixado naquele limbo muito conhecido por mim, mas, como eu disse, em Hogwarts eu só precisava contar aquilo que me agradava, que podia me elevar. Somente entre os tolos que me desafiaram havia homens e mulheres suficientemente sábios para me olhar como a dizer: "Tom, não te esqueças que nasceste da união de um aborto e de um trouxa que sequer soube de tua existência e que sequer quis saber!"

"Oras, se eles soubessem que mais tarde esse julgamento fixo nos olhos deles me fariam eliminar aquele homem, Riddle, da face da Terra, talvez houvessem fechado seus olhos em penitência, envergonhados de causar a morte de um pobre e indefeso trouxa...bando de hipócritas..superiores guardando criaturas inferiores sob suas asas!"

"E, latente a cada curva dos corredores daquela escola que foi minha primeira casa, lar onde já haviam morado meu avô, bisavô e outros tantos ascendentes meus, estava o olhar daquele professor que fora me contar sobre meu dom no orfanato, há tempos atrás. O olhar azul penetrante de Dumbledore me seguia, me observava, me analisava, procurando a falha de caráter, a rachadura na parede lisa que um dia causaria o desmantelo de todo o dique."

"Ele a encontrou onde outros tantos, bons ou maus, servos ou inimigos, haviam buscado e haviam falhado e eu senti medo, pavor ao fitar os olhos severos, cheios de um brilho que meu desejo gritava querer ver extinto. Por esse motivo, por sua impertinência, pelo lampejo azul que estremecia o fogo vermelho que já ardia em meu íntimo, foi que eu escrevi seu nome com muito mais força na lista negra de meus desafetos e prometi mata- lo como a um inseto qualquer."

"E foi assim que aconteceu o começo de minha desgraça: foi o desejo de poder cego, de vingança cega, de domínio, de controle...foi pensar que minha família era nobre e poderosa e que eu era o mais poderoso dos homens sobre a Terra. Quando esta transformação se operou em mim, a maldade deixou de ser um veículo de prazer, maliciosa, lenta, doce, ardilosa. Deixou de ser uma maldade infantil para tornar- se uma maldade pretensiosa, preocupada unicamente em ascender, em dominar, em subjugar...e com a maldade maliciosa também se perdeu o prazer e a diversão que havia antes."

"Mas, é claro que eu não notei isso, é claro que eu já era cego demais naquele tempo para ver no que eu havia me tornado. Com o último resquício da maldade infantil que me restava, elaborei um novo nome para mim e o mastiguei, o rolei na boca lentamente nas noites escuras, antes de pronuncia- lo perniciosamente nos ouvidos incautos, impregnado pelo último suspiro daquilo que eu fora: a criança cujo corpo abrigava um grande demônio."

"Foi só por isso que esse nome, muito mais adequado que Tom ou Riddle, assustou e enregelou as mentes mais argutas; Lord Voldemort trazia em seu cerne o prazer da dor, do sangue, da morte, como um agouro de tempestade. Trazia em si a lembrança das torturas que eu perpetrei com minhas próprias mãos, das mortes que planejei lascivamente no passado, antes de encontrar lacaios prontos a fazer tudo isso por mim!"

"A minha nova modalidade de maldade era fria e sem sabor, mas já era um hábito e uma loucura. Assemelhava- se a tola pretensão de um reles funcionário do insípido Ministério da Magia que passa sobre seus colegas impiedosamente, apenas para tornar- se o Ministro da Magia. Tolo sempre foi uma palavra que dançou na minha boca, cuspida à qualquer um que a merecesse; agora, eu a engulo forçosamente."

"Primeiro foi Hagrid, aquele gigante idiota e nojento, cheio de idéias vertiginosas sobre lindos e dóceis monstrinhos; eu o usei habilidosamente para forjar um álibi e, ao mesmo tempo, lançar- me nas boas graças do tolo Diretor de Hogwarts. Foi o plano perfeito, exceto pelo olhar sempre azul, sempre vivo de Dumbledore, parecendo saber tudo de tudo; aliás, sobre esse olhar, tenho uma coisa a dizer: no novo ordenamento que estabeleci em minha vida, matar o dono deles era a única morte que parecia ter um sabor de prazer, de gosto, que me lembrava do que eu fora e, por isso, era a única que merecia ser cumprida a risca."

"Saindo de Hogwarts, comecei minha ascensão ao topo; criei minhas horcrux exatamente como me indicara o tolo Slughorn, mas, desgraçadamente, as mortes necessárias para sua criação não foram cometidas por prazer, simplesmente porque eu olhara as pessoas caminhando e desejara infligir- lhes dor, mas, sim por necessidade, porque era o que tinha de ser feito para assegurar minha sobrevivência indeterminada e futura."

"A cada horcrux feita, parte de mim se perdia...o que ninguém sabia era que criar tal objeto doía mesmo em quem o produzia, uma dor como da amputação de um membro, só que elevada a muitas potências! Eu resisti e resisti e as criei, finalmente, mas, quando me olhava no espelho, via algo que ninguém de fora poderia ver: via minha face deformada, como se faltassem coisas aqui e ali, uma face que deixara de ser humana e, pela primeira vez, senti vontade de chorar, como na época em que me lavava no chuveiro, como para arrancar o mal que havia em mim."

"Eu era um rapaz belo, não como muitos por aí, com uma beleza mediana, mas com algo que faz as mulheres suspirarem; era diferente, era uma beleza grega, ou algo assim. Tez pálida, olhos de um azul tão profundo quanto minha alma, quase negros, também como ela, alto, bem proporcionado, nariz decidido, desafiador, aquilino como o da ave de rapina, pronto para um vôo rasante, um vôo de morte! E, agora, tal beleza se fora e foi aí que percebi o que fizera comigo mesmo, mas culpei as pessoas erradas...malditos colegas do orfanato, malditos professores, malditos colegas de Hogwarts, todos malditos, menos eu!"

"Tudo estava caminhando nos trilhos que eu havia determinado para o futuro do mundo bruxo, até que descobri o nascimento de um garotinho que poderia por tudo a perder. Com medo de mandar um de meus lacaios, Comensais da Morte, como gostavam de ser chamados, fui eu mesmo ao encontro de tal criança, dar cabo de sua vida, mas, novamente e novamente, descobri que não matei seus pais ou apontei minha varinha para sua testa por prazer; era simplesmente para eliminar aquilo que me impediria de alcançar o topo."

"E, por isso, talvez tenha tudo dado errado, muito errado, sombriamente errado, porque a proteção do amor de sua mãe era mais poderosa do que a minha reles pretensão de chegar ao topo. Se eu o tivesse morto com o ódio e o prazer de antes, pelo desejo sutil e doce de vê- lo morto, somente um pobre bebezinho, aos meus pés, não haveria proteção que o salvasse. Ódio rivaliza com amor, são sentimentos que se equivalem e podem anular um ao outro, mas amor e qualquer coisa menor que isso está fadada a ser subjugada!"

"O resultado que todos sabem e conhecem bem, que gravou um sorriso nos rostos tolos foi que eu me desintegrei no vento e sumi como poeira, enquanto aquela criança cresceu e tornou- se o garoto que sobreviveu, uma cicatriz de raio na testa e o peso de milhares de vidas esperançosas sobre os ombros."

"Quanto a mim, Lord Voldemort, me mantive onde pudesse encontrar alívio para meu tormento, mas sem perder de vista o crescimento daquele garoto. Eu soube que ele vivia com os tios trouxas, num lugar onde eu não os poderia achar, fruto das artimanhas daquele maldito bruxo chamado Dumbledore. Eu soube, também, que sua vida não era muito diferente da minha e que ele era muito parecido comigo...um menino órfão, incompreendido, maltratado e com desejos por vezes cruéis."

"Enquanto me recuperava, esperei, pacientemente, que ele se torna- se exatamente o que eu me tornara, mas, não, ele era diferente; Harry Potter era capaz de fazer escolhas que eu não fizera, era capaz de engolir a raiva para não machucar e era capaz de se arrepender se algo saia muito errado por sua culpa!"

"Ele era o que eu poderia ter sido e nunca mais seria, pois, se ele era o meu reflexo distorcido, eu era o reflexo distorcido dele. Parti para o ataque, uma, duas, três vezes e ele sobreviveu a todos eles; um pouco de coragem, muita raiva, uma displicência brilhando no olhar que ele fazia questão de fixar no meu, muito nojo inundando sua boca ao dizer meu temido nome, como se fosse o nome de seu cachorro menos preferido."

"Mata- lo tornou- se minha obsessão...nem necessidade para chegar a algum lugar, nem prazer, nem indiferença, mas obsessão. E, a obsessão, ela dá muito prazer, mas o consome tão rapidamente quanto o dá; igual as garotas que não se satisfazem com um homem e procuram um monte deles, recebendo prazer e o perdendo quase tão imediatamente quanto o recebem, ficando um peso no estômago!"

"Depois de tentativas falhas, finalmente obtive dele o que precisava para tornar- me humano novamente...um pouco de seu sangue, mas, no mesmo instante em que seu sangue passou a integrar meu novo corpo, descobri que havia feito algo muito errado, sombriamente errado, só não sabia o que. E, quanto ao meu novo corpo, oh, meu novo corpo é este que tu olha incrédulo, horrorizado, retendo o ar, como para assegurar que viverá ante tal visão."

"Horcrux podem destruir seu rosto de uma forma que só tu percebe, mas nascer num novo corpo muda tua aparência para sempre e, para todos os efeitos, ninguém mais o verá como o belo rapaz ou homem que tu um dia foi! Eu amava minha beleza grega, pois era o último elo de humanidade prendendo- me ao que um dia fora e, agora, ela se esvaíra...eu não era mais humano, não era mais homem, era um monstro e isso doía, porque o prazer é algo reservado ao ser humano e eu deixara de sê- lo definitivamente."

"Este foi o começo do fim...depois, veio uma das últimas derrocadas, quando o lacaio boçal que mandei eliminar o velho Dumbledore, prostrado no chão como um verme, voltou a mim dizendo que não fora capaz de faze- lo. Não me iludo, há tempos desconfio de traição no seio de meus Comensais; Snape, aquele que leciona em Hogwarts, esteve do lado do velho bruxo por todos esses anos...Snape matou Dumbledore, o atirou com a força de seu feitiço pela janela da mais alta torre do castelo, mas era um plano entre eles!"

"Este sou eu, um monstro sem uma única centelha de humanidade dentro de si, que se esconde atrás de servos que fazem todo o trabalho sujo para mim e, cujo último sonho, alimentado por anos a fio, o sonho de eliminar seu maior desafeto ao longo do tempo, aquele cujo olhar azul rivalizava com a chama vermelha em meu íntimo, caiu por terra, porque eu, EU, preferi deixar que alguém, um inepto, realizasse a façanha em meu lugar. Sou um trapo, neste momento, escondendo- se detrás de um belo bordado, cercado de mitos e mentiras perfeitas!"

"O garoto que sobreviveu, que sobreviveu e sobreviveu, virá atrás de mim, com sua ira implacável que o impedirá de tremer a minha frente e me eliminará; foi bem treinado para isso pelo velho bruxo que sempre me deixou amedrontado, que procurou pela rachadura na parede lisa e perfeita e a encontrou onde outros a perderam de ver."

"Pelo velho bruxo que riu por último, dizendo- me: "mato- me por livre arbítrio, mato- me pela causa que defendi, mato- me e destruo assim o ultimo desejo verdadeiro de seu coração negro!"

"Entretanto, uma coisa aprendi, no final da minha linha, às portas da estação para o "depois": aprendi que quando alguém nasce com um dom realmente grande, não comum ou simples, mas realmente grande, sufocantemente grande, ele só pode viver para o bem ou para o mal. Eu e meu reflexo distorcido somos assim, eu para o mal negro, ele para o bem profundo e devemos ser o que fomos até o fim. Não há palavras que perdoem uma vida de maldades e quem não se curvou até aqui, não se curvará para um simples desculpar que não virá de todo coração e nem deveria vir."

"Para o mal vivi, assim como o outro para o bem viveu e viverá, e não pedirei perdão, não me ajoelharei e nem me curvarei perante ninguém...devemos ser o que somos até o grande final e isto é o que farei. Antes, porém, tentarei a última luta, a última corrida contra o tempo, fadada a falhar, não porque deixarei a tarefa na mão de outros, mas porque, numa criatura como eu, já não há lugar para o prazer ou a alegria de viver!"

__________________________________________________________________________

"Agora, tu que partilhaste da minha mente, que viste meus pensamentos e minhas lembranças assim como eu também os tenho visto, vira- te, esqueces do poder que ainda queima em meus olhos de brasas vivas e corre, corre rápido e para longe, onde haja luz e haja muita vida e tira do que contei as lições que achares cabíveis!"


End file.
